


Conduit

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey





	Conduit

She wants to know what makes _her_ so special. She wants to know how not to hate her - to see her as her brother sees her. She believes there is a secret hidden deep inside - something that most people can see when she is not most people.

Firmly, she approaches her. Bravery flickers in her eyes. She wants ever so much to touch the soul that has touched her brother. She wants to know the woman who has taken her brother away - at his free will, when he could be following her instead.

 _“Kikyou-sama is…”_ She could hear him sigh out her name, the saint's flowery moniker lacing over his tongue and taste. Sango wishes he would do that for _her_ name.

It is the reason she is here.

“I want to know,” she says in a rasped breath. She does not need to end the sentence; Kikyou knows why she is here.

“Kohaku is special. He is needed to complete all missions and tie all loose ends. He is the purity that we all lack.”

Sango's lip curls in annoyance. She already knows that, but how could this stranger know it too? She is not his sister! She is not his! And he is not _hers_.

“He's not ready to be with you,” Kikyou intones with her usual air of placidity. Her words cut coldly, and Sango could empathize with the way Kagome always feels when Kikyou speaks to her. Kikyou is not easy to deal with.

“Then let me be with him in another way,” Sango shoots back at her. Kikyou knows what she means. Sango wants to be with _him_ through _her_.

Kikyou looks away, not very interested in her cause. “I don't have enough energy - not enough to give you what you want.”

Determined, Sango bites her lip and approaches her, looking down at her with no intention of backing down. Kikyou is weak from injuries in Naraku's web, and she looks up at Sango. Still, even beneath her eyes, Kikyou can appear so strong.

“Let me give you the energy you need. You feed off soul energy right? You can take as much as you want from me.”

“And what can I do for you?”

Sango continues to meet her with fortitude. “You already know.” Then, the demon slayer starts to peel off layers of her armor.

~*~

The first kiss is biting, desperate - and full of raw need. Kikyou feels jealousy in Sango's touch as the demon slayer grabs her shoulders and scrapes her teeth against her shell. Sango thinks Kikyou not only tastes like stone, but also she responds as one.

Sango realizes that Kikyou lets her do this - this is all for her.

But when Sango feels her energy being pulled from her, she's dazed - draining and drowning in a muzzled haze. Soon, hard false fingers thread through her hair and trace over the curves of her body.

Kikyou has wants too - she wants a body like this one. She has never known what it feels like. She has a reason, and Sango's cause is no longer important. She can play her desires through Sango in turn.

Sango thinks that Kikyou tastes like earth, the kind of earth that is a mouthful when people are buried alive and crawl through the ground, injured, but with a heart blackened with revenge. Kikyou's nails scrape against her hardened nipples, and the force oddly arouses her. She moans in the miko's mouth.

Kikyou is getting feisty; she taps into Sango's energy and uses it against her, stealing her wetness, and biting her lip to mix saliva with blood. Kikyou thinks she is sweet, sultry, and heady like females should be. She misses having a female body.

And yet the demon slayer makes her feel female again - human when she really isn't. Sango cuts through her thoughts, her moans taking her off guard as Kikyou drives her fingers through the nexus of her wet, hot flesh.

Sango is, in turn, rough and playful. She pushes the solemn miko on her back on the cold midnight ground. Kikyou likes it; she grins against Sango's tumultuous mouth.

“Why…” rasps Sango, her voice quivering and scratchy, desperate for answers. Kikyou can smell tears now and she licks them up. “Why does he love you?”

“He doesn't. He loves you,” Kikyou reassures her; running her fingers through Sango's hair again. “You haven't been listening, demon slayer. I say he is not ready.”

“But…why?” Sango is crying now, and Kikyou forces her backwards, holding her quivering form into her arms. Sango lies on her back, and the miko hovers over her - dark, coal eyes looking through her own. Kikyou's face is impassive and slightly scrutinizing. Sango makes a cry of protest as she feels cold fingers in her flesh once more. She is ashamed when the words spill out of her mouth, begging for touch. She still feels so cold, but she knows that Kikyou can make her warm again.

“Yes,” Sango moans, and Kikyou bends down, her lips brushing over a nest of coarse hairs. Sango gasps when wet tongue meets wet lips. Her muscles quake and she feels muzzled again. She is sure the miko is not only lapping up her desire, but lapping up her soul as well.

She whines and lets herself go. She wants her message to be clear.

`Please tell Kohaku that I love him. Please. This is the only way.'

And as Kikyou's tongue fits past her wet skin, she feels her hot, moist domination sear the walls on her insides.

Kikyou feels the warm energy of Sango's thighs quaking against her head. She tastes something sugary, sweet and something wholly feminine. It would be something she would produce if she were still a woman.

She tastes Sango for as much as she can. Not solely for soul, but for her feminine essence as well - the female signature that she once had, now long gone as ash from embers fifty years past. Kikyou then imagines Inuyasha to be the one to do this to her - if only he could be the one. She moans despite the image. It is fruitless to hope now, but at least she could still dream of it. She still has the opportunity in this moment, with Sango's energy giving her that volition.

In response to Sango's moans, Kikyou grips the girl's thighs _hard_ , and Sango yells out her brother's name. Kikyou thinks of Inuyasha, so it is all the same.

White flashes in Sango's clenched eyes as Kikyou takes her last lick, a cold breath expels on her glistening clit. Tongue to skin, breeze to skin, moan to skin - the accumulation piles on Sango's nerves, the grip of Kikyou's hands on her muscular thighs pushes her over, and she bellows out the name of the one and only person she loves.

And then she is done - marked by the tears that flow down her cheeks and settles on her lips. Oh, why have the gods made her so fucked up?

Kikyou is not tired; in fact, she is invigorated, evident by the smirk on her face.

“Did you get what you came for, slayer?”

Sango fights to catch her breath, but she can not fight the whimpers - the product of her skewed needs.

She nods, sniffling and letting loose an onslaught of anguish. She wails, and Kikyou sits up and takes her into her arms. She shushes her, stroking her damp hair out of her face and rocking her like a child.

“Please, give him my message,” cries Sango. She feels lulled by the rocking of Kikyou's touch. “Please tell him of my love. Only you can right now.”

“Yes.” Kikyou smiles when Sango finally realizes - she finally knows that Kohaku cannot see her but still loves her. And Sango's message is clear.

“Thank _you_ , slayer.”

Sango doesn't know what Kikyou's thanking her for, and a comfortable sleep in the miko's arms robs her of the moment to ask. Kikyou lets her stay there as long as she likes - it just seems right that way. If anything, Kikyou allows it with Kohaku in mind as well.

And as long as Sango stays, Kikyou benefits as well. Comfortably, the broken slayer sleeps against her, the female essence she always envies and craves.

8-1-06  



End file.
